14 February 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-02-14 ; Comments * Peel dedicates FSK's My Funny Valentine record to the Pig. *Peel reveals the countdown of readers best bands, singers, newcomers, LP's, singles, worst & best personalities, living painters and footballers for Germany's Spex magazine of February 1989: *For best bands: #15 (Jesus And Mary Chain down from 3 to 15), #14 (Wedding Present up from 25), #13 (Felt up from 24), #12 (R.E.M. down from 7), #11 (Fields Of The Nephilim straight in at number 11), #10 (Sugarcubes), #9 (Public Enemy), #8 (Go-Betweens down from 4), #7 (Laibach, up from 19), #6 (fIREHOSE, straight in at 6), #5 (Pogues, straight in at 5), #4 (Pixies, straight in at 4), #3 (Sonic Youth, up from 11), #2 (The Fall, up from 5) and number #1 (Dinosaur Jr., straight in at 1). *For best singers: #6 (Björk), #5 (Mark E. Smith), #4 (Henry Rollins), #3 (Morrissey), #2 (Marc Almond) and number #1 (Nick Cave). *For newcomers: #5 (Beatnigs), #4 (Cheats? Dutch band Peel thinks), #3 (House Of Love), #2 (Sugarcubes) and number #1 (Pixies). *For LP's: #1 (Pixies - Surfer Rosa), #2 (Dinosaur Jr. - Bug), #3 (Nick Cave - Tender Prey). *For Singles: #3 (Pixies - Gigantic), #2 (Dinosaur Jr. - Freak Scene) and number #1 (Nick Cave - Mercy Seat). *Worst Personalities: #4 (Helmut Kohl), #3 (Rupert Scholz), #2 (George Bush), #1 (Bono). *Best Personalities: #7 (Iggy Pop), #6 (John Peel, but down from 5, so not so good'), ''#5''' (Marc Almond), #4 (Diedrich Diederichsen),'' #3 '('Morrissey)', #2 (Henry Rollins) and number #1 (Mikhail Gorbachov). ''' '' '' *Amongst other things Peel mentioned from the magazine were: *Best Living Painters: #1 (Salvador Dali, rather unfortunately at number 1'), '#9 (Don Van Vliet,'' ''I ''was pleased to see at number 9)' ' *Best Footballers:'' ''''Twenty in there, and no British footballers I'm afraid, Number '#1 (Volker Ippig) and a lot of other people's names I shall make probable terrible mess of pronouncing'. *Peel mentions he would like to go back to visit Russia again after hearing Benny Profane were touring the countryPeel did go to Russia again in 1992. Sessions *Benny Profane #1. Recorded: 1989-01-29. *Last Party #2. Recorded: 1989-01-03. Broadcast: 09 January 1989 Tracklisting *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: My Funny Valentine (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta 3''' *Benny Profane: Skateboard To Hell (session) *K-9 Posse: It Gets No Deeper (LP - K-9 Posse) Arista '''5 *15: Bucharest (12" - 15) Invisible *Last Party: A Full English Breakfast (session) *Sleepy Wonder & Jango: Fade Away (7") Park Heights *Bo Diddley: I Can Tell *Breaking Circus: Shockhammer Thirteen (12" - Smoker's Paradise) Homestead *Benny Profane: Pink Snow (session) *B-Fats: Music Maestro (12") Orpheus 5''' *Abnaa El-Balad: Ajrass Al Intisar (v/a LP - Palestine - Music Of The Intifada) Venture '''5 *James: Whoops (LP - One Man's Clapping) One Man *Last Party: Purple Hazel (session) *Sylford Walker: Prophecies Fulfilling (LP - Lamb's Bread) Greensleeves *Bomb Disneyland: World No.3 I.O.U. (LP - Why Not?) Vinyl Solution :(Sound Of Saturday trailer) *Intense Degree: Allegience (LP - War In My Head) Earache *Fabulous Dirt Sisters: Dance Of The Ukrainian Axewoman (LP - Five Strong Swimmers) Spinround *M.F.D.: Torquehead (LP - Full Volume) DSI *Benny Profane: Fear (session) *Harare Mambos: Kudendere (LP - Ngatigarei Tese) Gramma 5''' *Last Party: Platforms And Trains (session) *Dub Sex: Swerve (12") Cut Deep *Scion Success: Nuff We A Rude Boy (12") Eclipse *Kings Of Agreppo: Agreppo (v/a LP - New Beat - Take 2) Subway '''4 5''' *Benny Profane: Man On The Sauce (session) *Capital Punishment: Severin (7" - Glutton For Punishment EP) We Bite *Swiz: Wash (LP - Swiz) Sammich *Ripcord: No Reason (LP - Poetic Justice) Raging *Baby Ford: My Innersense (3xCD Boxset - The Singles) Rhythm Kings '''5 *Last Party: Creature Lakes (session) *Tracks marked 3''' on '''File 3 etc File ;Name *1) 020A-B3947XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B3947XXXXXXX-0201A0.mp3 *3) 1989-0x-00 Peel Early 1989 *4) 1989-02-xx-05-xx Mostly Peel Spring 1989.mp3 *5) 1989-02-xx Peel Show LE029 ;Length *1) 1:06:46 *2) 0:49:52 *3) 1:06:55 (from 1:01:29) *4) 2:09:08 (to 0:04:17) *5) 1:36:30 (31:02-54:47) (to 46:31 and from 50:49 unique) ;Other *1) & 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from tape SB728 of Weatherman22's Tapes *4) Created from tape SB739 of Weatherman22's Tapes *5) Created from LE029 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1989 Lee Tape 29 ;Available *1) & 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3947/2) *3) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?189q0y8716f6658 *4) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?t7gd0t71vccblpc *5) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes